Orpheus en Eurydike
by LizBrazil
Summary: Wie de wondermooie mythe van Orpheus en Eurydike nog niet kent, hier is je kans om ze te lezen! Zeg wat je van deze oude mythe vindt!


Hey iedereen! Hier is een mooie mythe uit Vergilius' Georgica! Het is echt de moeite waard om deze mythe te lezen! Er kunnen wel wat 'rare' zinnen in staan, maar dit komt omdat deze tekst bij ons in de klas is vertaald geweest (door mijn juf Latijn, mevrouw Vanbeginne).

**Nota: deze mythe is niet van mij, maar van Vergilius (70/71 v. Chr. - 19 v. Chr.).**

* * *

Inleiding

Georgica IV gaat over de bijenteelt. Honing was in de oudheid een belangrijk product, zowel in dekeuken waar het als zoetmiddel diende - suiker was onbekend -, als in de geneeskunde.  
De episode die je gaat lezen, maakt deel uit van het verhaal van Aristaios, zoon van Apollo en van waternimf Kurene, een dochter van de Peneios (rivier in Thessalië). wanhopig om de dood van zijn bijen vraagt Aristaios zijn moeder om raad. hij verneemt van de oude zeegod Proteus dat zijn ongeluk veroorzaakt is door de nimfen, op vraag van Orpheus: Aristaios heeft onvrijwillig de dood veroorzaakt van Eurydike, de geliefde van Orpheus.

P.S.: Men denkt dat Aristaios Eurydike wou verkrachten en dat ze daarom vluchtte voor hem.

* * *

**Vergilius, Georgica IV, v. 457-527: Orpheus & Eurydike**

v. 457-463

Terwijl het meisje dat zou sterven halsoverkop langs de oevers van de rivieren voor jou (Aristaios)vluchtte, zag ze warempel de reusachtige waterslang voor haar voeten niet, die verscholen zat op de oevers, in het hoge gras. En het koor van de bosnimfen van gelijke leeftijd vulde de toppen van de bergen met gehuil; de toppen van het Rhodopegebergte huilden, de hoge Pangairon, het land van Rhesos, aan Mars gewijd; ook de Geten en de Hebros en Orithyia uit Acte.

v.464-470

Zelf, zijn ziek liefdesverdriet verlichtend met een holle lier, bezong hij ( Orpheus)jou, lieve echtgenote, jou, op zijn eentje op het eenzame strand, jou, bij het aanbreken van de dag, jou, bij het weggaan van de dag.

v. 471-484 (in vertaling)

Korte inhoud:

Beschrijving van de onderwereld en reactie van de bewoners: onder de indruk van Orpheus' smeekbedes en muziek  krijgt Eurydike terug.

v.485-496

En reeds was hij – op de terugweg – aan alle gevaren ontsnapt en de teruggegeven Eurydike kwam reeds bij de lucht(en) boven haar, hem volgend, want Proserpina had deze voorwaarde opgelegd; toen een plotse onbezonnenheid zich meester maakte van de nietsvermoedende minnaar, een onbezonnenheid die zeker moet worden vergeven, mochten de schimmen kunnen vergeven; hij bleef staan en onnadenkend & overwonnen in zijn gemoed, ach! keek hij om, naar zijn Eurydike, reeds onder het daglicht zelf. Daar was alle moeite verkwist en de verdragen met de harteloze heerser waren verbroken; driemaal werd een gedaver gehoord in de stilstaande wateren van het Avernusmeer.

Zij sprak: "Orpheus, wie heeft er zowel mij, ongelukkige, als jou ten gronde gericht? Wie is zo razend? Zie, opnieuw roept het wrede lot mij terug en een slaap bedekt mijn brekende ogen.

v.497-506  


En nu vaarwel: omgeven door een reusachtige nacht, word ik meegedragen, terwijl ik, ach, de jouwe niet meer, mijn krachteloze handen naar jou uitgestrekt."

Ze sprak en plots vluchtte ze in tegengestelde richting uit zijn ogen, zoals rook die vermengd werd met de ijle lucht; ze zag hem, die tevergeefs naar haar schim greep en nog veel wilde zeggen, niet meer; de veerman van de onderwereld liet niet meer toe het versperde moeras over te steken.

Wat moest hij doen? Waarheen moest hij zich richten nu zijn echtgenote tweemaal geschaakt was? Met welke tranen nu de schimmen ontroeren? Welke goden moest hij ontroeren met zijn stem? Zij, warempel, voer reeds kil in het bootje van de Styx.

v.507-515

Ze zeggen dat hij zeven volledige maanden op een rij, op de voet van een hoge, steile rotswand, bij het water van het verlaten Strumoon heeft geweend en dat hij deze gebeurtenissen bezongen heeft aan de voet van ijskoude grotten, terwijl hij tijgers bekoorde en eiken deed wiegen door zijn lied. Hij gedroeg zich zoals Philomela die treurend in de schaduw van een populier klaagt om haar verloren kroost dat een hartvochtige boer in de gaten kreeg en nog zonder pluimen uit het nest sleurde; maar zij weent

's nachts en zittend op een tak herbegint ze haar klaaglied en vult met haar jammerklachten de streken wijd in het rond.

v.516-527

Geen Venus, geen huwelijk kon hem op andere gedachten brengen. Eenzaam doorkruiste hij de velden van de Hyperboreeёrs, de besneeuwde Tanais en de velden van het Rhiphaeusgebergte die nooit vrij van rijm zijn, terwijl hij klaagde over zijn geschaakte Eurydike en over het vergeefse geschenk van Dis; door dit eerbewijs misprezen, verscheurden de moeders van de Kikones de jongeman tijdens de offerfeesten van de goden, meerbepaald tijdens de nachtelijke orgieёn van Bacchus en ze verstrooiden hem over de uitgestrekte akkers.

Toen ook, toen de Thrakische Hebrus zijn hoofd, dat van zijn witmarmere nek gerukt was, ten midden van een draaikolk meedroeg en voortwentelde, riep zijn stem zelf en ook zijn kille tong "Eurydike ach! ongelukkige Eurydike", terwijl zijn ziel wegvluchtte; de oevers weerkaatsten over heel de rivier de naam van Eurydike.

* * *

Laat me weten wat je van deze oude mythe vindt! Als je iets niet begrijpt, laat het me dan weten!

Groetjes  
Liesl944


End file.
